The Bet
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: "'Ok, how about this; if I win, you have to go on one date with me.' Mikayla nodded her head, looking thoughtful. 'Fine, but if I win then you have to….' Mikayla seemed to think for a moment. 'If I win then Brady has to be my personal servant for a day.' I nodded my head. 'It's a bet then.'"


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another one-shot! This is just a cute little story I came up with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Good morning my kings." Mikayla greeted Boomer and I as she walked into the throne room. "Good morning pretty lady." I responded. Mikayla rolled her eyes. "I swear Brady, you can't go one day without flirting with me!" Mikayla threw her hands up in exasperation. I smirked in response as Boomer and I glanced at each other, both of us thinking of the same idea. "That sounds like a bet." I walked over to Mikayla so I could look her eye to eye.

"Oh really?" Mikayla questioned, curiosity beginning to show in her beautiful hazel eyes. I nodded my head in response. "Alright then, a bet it is!" Mikayla exclaimed, causing me to smile. "Ok, how about this; if I win, you have to go on one date with me." Mikayla nodded her head, looking thoughtful. "Fine, but if I win then you have to…." Mikayla tapped her chin, mocking deep thought. "I have to…. What?" I questioned, leaning closer. I was slightly scared of what she was going to say. Mikayla snapped her fingers, an idea finally coming to her.

"If I win then you two have to be my personal servants for a day." Boomer hopped off of the throne and walked over to us. "Hold on girl. Don't bring me into this." Mikayla sighed. "Fine. If I win then Brady has to be my personal servant for the day." I nodded my head. "When should we start the bet?" I questioned the guard girl. "Oh, the bet starts now." Mikayla smirked at me. I smiled and nodded as Mikayla walked off. I turned to Boomer and was about to speak when he started shaking me.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into? You know that you can't go a day without flirting with Mikayla! It's like a natural thing for you!" Boomer exclaimed wildly. I shrugged Boomer's hands off of me so that he would stop shaking me. "Relax Boom. There's one simple solution to this. I just stay away from Mikayla for today." Boomer looked at me for a moment before he began to smile. "That's genius dude!" He exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head. "See? I totally have this under control."

"Hi guys! I asked my dad and he said I don't have any patrols today so that means we can hang out together, all day!" Mikayla exclaimed as she walked into the room and threw her arms around Boomer and I. "All day?" I squeaked. Mikayla smiled and nodded.

"Yes Brady, all day." Boomer smirked at me. I glared at my brother in response. "So, what do you guys want to do?" At the sound of her voice I turned to Mikayla only to become star struck by her beauty. The sun was hitting her just right, and the wind was blowing her hair, making her look like an angel. "W-W-We could go…. Surfing! Yeah, surfing!" I exclaimed, tearing my gaze away from Mikayla. "Alright! I'll meet you guys down here in ten minutes!" With this Mikayla walked off. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. _

I shook my head before looking at Boomer in desperation. "Don't look at me like that. You got yourself into this." Boomer turned around and walked off to our bedroom, leaving me to figure out what I could do to escape the bet. I stood there for a moment, different ideas rushing through my mind.

_If I say I'm sick, then Mikayla would want to take care of me. If I say that I had something else planned, she would want to come with me. I can't say Lanny asked me to help him because she would never believe that. Boomer isn't going to help me with this either. If I were to say I was going to help out in the village Mikayla would tag along for sure to see if I really was. Maybe I can tell her I'm really tired and want to get some sleep. That's it! There's no way she could say no to that!_

With this I spun around on my heels and ran to Mikayla's room. When I reached her door I knocked, trying to make sure I didn't invade her privacy. "One second!" Mikayla's angelic voice drifted through the door. I patiently waited outside her door. A minute later the door opened and Mikayla stood there in a blue and white two piece swimsuit. "Hi Brady. Why aren't you ready?" Mikayla looked at me confused.

"Well, you see that I- I – I just wanted to make sure you were ready before I got dressed!" I finished pathetically. _I am an idiot. _I mentally scolded myself for chickening out. "Silly, you didn't have to do that." Mikayla smiled as I backed up to let her out of the room. "I know. I was just trying to be a good friend." I barely managed to choke out the word 'Friend'. Mikayla smiled. "Thanks Brady." She then hugged me before walking down the hall, leaving me in a state of shock and happiness. I smiled goofily before Mikayla turned around. "Are you coming?" She smiled at me. I nodded my head before rushing after her.

Together we walked up to Boomer and I's shared room where we found Boomer standing there, already dressed. I quickly walked into the bathroom and changed into my swim trunks before walking out and grabbing my surfboard and a towel. "Ready to go?" I questioned, looking between my brother and my crush, trying not to leave my eyes on Mikayla for too long in order to avoid flirting with her. Mikayla and Boomer both nodded before we all walked out of the room together, Boomer and I in the front, Mikayla bringing up the rear.

We all walked for a few minutes until we finally reached Shredder Beach. Boomer surveyed the beach, looking for a good spot for us to set our stuff. Finally he pointed towards a spot underneath a few palm trees. I nodded my head and followed Boomer, almost forgetting about Mikayla being with us. Boomer quickly set his hat and sandals down before grabbing his board and taking off towards the water. I was about to copy his actions when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to see my favorite guard girl.

"Brady, could you rub some sunscreen on my back?" Mikayla smiled innocently at me as I looked at her, trying to hold in my shock. "Um, ok?" I replied slowly, unsure about what was happening. Mikayla smiled at me before laying her towel on the ground and lying down on her stomach. I squatted down next to her and poured some sunscreen in my hands before rubbing it on her back. I have to admit, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like doing this. I rarely get to touch Mikayla, let alone hug her or rub some sunscreen on her back.

"Can you get a little more on my shoulder blades Brady?" Mikayla questioned as she laid her head down on her arms, completely relaxing beneath my hands. I nodded my head before realizing she couldn't see it. "Sure thing Kayla." I responded, accidently using the nickname I had made for her but never used. "Kayla? That's new." I silently gulped, afraid she would think I was flirting with her. "Yeah, it's a nickname I came up with for you, buddy." I managed to say 'buddy' instead of some flirty comment. "That's sweet." Mikayla tried to hide her smile, but I noticed it. "Do you want me to call you that from now on then?" I questioned, enjoying the fact that I was able to come up with something Mikayla liked.

"That would be nice." I smiled at Mikayla as I finished rubbing sunscreen on her. "All better?" I asked, trying to see the guard girl's face. Mikayla nodded. "Yes, thanks Brady." I smiled before picking up my surfboard and rushing out to the water to join Boomer. I quickly swam out next to Boomer, who was waiting for the next wave.

"Hey Boom!" I greeted as I swam up to Boomer. "Hey Brady! Did you lose the bet yet?" I stared at my brother for a moment. "Why would I lose the bet? I'm totally going to win!" I protested. Boomer shook his head. "Keep on dreaming." I rolled my eyes as the next wave began to lift us and we stood up in our surfer stances. Together we started to surf, Mikayla joining us not long after I did.

**Four Hours Later**

Boomer and I rushed into the castle, both of us laughing our heads off. While we were surfing Boomer threw a fish that had hit him and it landed on Mikayla's head, messing up her hair. Boomer and I had fallen off our boards we were laughing too hard. Once we had hit the water we quickly grabbed our surfboards and rushed to land, trying to escape the angry sasquatch girl following us. Now we were running for our lives, the guard girl chasing us.

"You two are so dead!" Mikayla yelled as she ran into the throne room, causing Boomer and I to shriek in fear before we dropped our things and took off for our room. Together we rushed into our room before closing the door and locking it. Mikayla banged on the door from outside. "Open this door so I can kill you two!" She screamed. Boomer and I took one glance at each other before we burst out laughing again, the memory of the fish flopping around on Mikayla's head flashing through our minds. This only angered the guard-girl more.

She continued to attack the door for a few minutes until the sound stopped. Boomer and I immediately stopped laughing and glanced at each other before cautiously walking up to the door. We placed our ears on the door, trying to hear what was going on outside. When there was no sound, I slowly opened the door only to be attack by Mikayla, knocking us both to the ground. She then started to hit me.

"You two are going to die!" She yelled as she repeatedly punched me. "Mikayla, stop! That hurts!" I wailed in pain. Mikayla must have sensed she was really hurting me because she immediately stopped attacking me and looked at me in concern. "Are you ok Brady?" I nodded my head. Mikayla hopped off of me before helping me up. I clutched onto my chest in pain.

"You are really strong." I gasped out. Mikayla rubbed my arm, trying to soothe me. I wasn't mad at her but it just hurt. "Sorry about that Brady. Now as for you," She turned to Boomer who shrieked and ran behind me in fear. Mikayla smiled before she looked at me again. My eyes met hers, causing all thoughts to leave me mind. "You're hot when you're mad." I spoke absentmindedly before realizing what I had just said. Mikayla smirked as she realized what I said as well.

"You flirted with me! I win!" She exclaimed. Boomer walked up next to me. "I told you that you couldn't do it." I sighed. "Darn it." Mikayla smiled before placing her hand on my arm, causing me to look at her again. "Hey, at least you went about five hours without flirting, so you did do pretty well." I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up. "I guess that I'll be your servant tomorrow then?" I questioned the guard girl who smiled and nodded in return. "Yep! See you tomorrow, servant!" She teased before walking out of the room. I glanced at Boomer. "Don't look at me. You brought this on yourself." I sighed before nodding as we both got ready for bed. As I laid down on my bed, I drifted into a restless sleep, dreaming about what Mikayla might make me do.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up Brady!" I yelped as my covers were pulled out from under me, causing me to fall to the floor. I sat up on the floor to glare at Mikayla, who was smiling innocently at me. "Put this on and meet me in the throne room in ten minutes." Mikayla threw some clothes at me before walking out of the room. I sighed as I hopped up and walked into the bathroom to change. Mikayla had given me a white V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I quickly changed before walking out of the bathroom and down to the throne room.

When I walked into the room Mikayla was standing there, her dad next to her. I slowly trudged up to them. "What do you want me to do first?" I questioned the guard girl with a small sigh. Mikayla smirked before flopping down onto the couch. "First, you can get me some breakfast. I want a glass of milk with a bowl of cereal." I nodded my head before walking off to the kitchen to retrieve Mikayla's food.

I poured a glass of milk for her and made a bowl of cereal before carrying it back to the throne room and handing it to Mikayla. "Here you go." Mikayla smiled. "Do you want anything daddy? Brady will get it for you." Mikayla looked up to her dad. "Woah, hold on a minute. I'm supposed to be your personal servant for today, not a servant to everyone!" I protested. Mikayla smirked. "Well then, as my servant, I want you to serve my dad as well." I looked at Mikayla in disbelief for a moment before turning to Mason.

"What would you like to eat?" I questioned the royal advisor. Mason seemed to think for a moment. "I would like a glass of orange juice and some bacon please." I nodded my head before turning and walking to the kitchen once more. Behind me I heard Mikayla tell her dad not to be polite to me, causing me to roll my eyes. I quickly poured the orange juice before grabbing a plate and setting some bacon on it. I then walked back to the throne room where I found the Makoolas and Boomer talking. I walked up to Mason. "Here's your breakfast sir." Mason nodded and took the food from me before turning to Mikayla and starting a conversation.

While they weren't looking I turned to Boomer and mouthed, "Help me. Please." Boomer shook his head and smirked. "So Mikayla, do you think you could get me some breakfast?" Boomer questioned the guard girl. "Sure thing Boomer! Just tell Brady what you want and he can go get it for you." Boomer smirked as he turned to me. "Ok then, I want five cinnamon rolls, two glasses of milk, and some eggs." I glared at Boomer. "As you wish, my king." I spoke with gritted teeth before spinning on my toes and stalking towards the kitchen.

I quickly poured the glasses of milk and snatched five cinnamon rolls from the tray that had been made for Boomer before walking over to one of the chefs. "Can you please make some eggs for King Boomer?" The chef nodded before he quickly got to work. While the chef was cooking the eggs I placed everything else on a tray before grabbing a cinnamon roll for me to eat. I quickly devoured the cinnamon roll, knowing that I probably won't get to eat much today.

"Here are the eggs you ordered sir." The chef placed the plate with the eggs on it on the tray. "Thank you." I smiled at the chef before lifting up the tray and walking back to the throne room. When I walked in Mason was gone but Boomer and Mikayla were still in there, Boomer on the throne, Mikayla on the couch. I walked over to Boomer and handed him the tray. "Here you go." Boomer smirked, signaling he was about to make me do something else.

"Hmm, I don't think this milk is any good. Fetch me another glass servant." I glared at Boomer. I was about to attack him when Mikayla spoke up from behind me. "Don't attack your brother Brady. Just go get him another glass of milk." I growled before stalking towards the kitchen once more, muttering under my breath the whole way. When I reached the kitchen the chef looked at me. "Do you need something my king?" I shook my head, forcing myself to calm down. "No thank you. I'm just getting a glass of milk." The chef nodded before turning back to the soup he was making.

I yanked the refrigerator door open before grabbing the milk and pouring Boomer another glass. After I finished this I set the milk back in the fridge before walking out of the room, leaving the chef to stare at where I just was. I stormed into the throne room before handing the glass of milk to Boomer, knowing that if I spilled it I would have to clean it up. "Here's your milk." I growled as I handed it to him. Boomer looked at Mikayla.

"Your servant isn't very nice to his superior." Boomer commented. This nearly caused me to attack Boomer. "You are not my superior, you are my brother." I growled. Boomer looked at me for a moment before standing up and shrugging. He then walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Mikayla. "What do you want me to do now?" I sighed as I walked over to Mikayla. "Well, you could help me sharpen my machete." I stared at her for a moment. "Do you want me to injure myself?" I exclaimed. Mikayla nodded her head slowly. "Yeah that probably wouldn't be a good idea." I looked at Mikayla for a moment, nodding my head. Mikayla was about to speak when Candace rushed into the room.

"Hey girl, do you want to go shopping?" Mikayla nodded her head. "That could be fun plus," Mikayla turned to me. "I have a personal servant to carry our bags." Candace looked at me for a moment. "King Brady?" I nodded my head sadly. "How-"

"He lost a bet." Mikayla interrupted Candace who in turn nodded her head in understanding. "Alright then, let's shop until we drop!" Candace exclaimed as she grabbed Mikayla's arm. Mikayla then grabbed my arm and pulled me along with Candace towards Kinkow mall. _I am going to die._

**A Few Hours Later**

I groaned as I trudged after Mikayla into the castle. We had just dropped Candace off at her house and I was still carrying Mikayla's bags. The two girls had dragged me into literally every store in the mall, each getting something in each store, adding onto the weight I had to carry. Not only was I carrying a ton of bags, but we walked everywhere. My feet and arms were both exhausted. The only good thing is that it was 11:45, fifteen minutes away from my servant hood ending.

I followed Mikayla to her room where I sat all of her bags on the ground. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" Mikayla looked at me for a moment before walking over so she was standing in front of me. "Actually, there is. I want you to kiss me." I looked at Mikayla for a moment, thinking I hadn't heard her correctly. "Y-You want me to what?" I questioned. "I want you to kiss me." Mikayla smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared at her for a moment before slowly leaning in until our lips touched.

_I'm kissing her! I'm actually kissing Mikayla! _ My thoughts whirled around in my head as I tried to process what was happening. Mikayla and I stayed together for a few moments until there was a knock on the door. We quickly broke apart and I was able to catch a glance of the time. 11:59. _One minute. _

"Hi Boomer." I spun around to see Mikayla talking to my brother. "So, did you do it? Did you kiss him?" Boomer questioned Mikayla, who in turn spun around and walked over to me before throwing her arms around me in a hug. I was still trying to process what was going on. "Yep. Now you are going to be my new personal servant for the day." Boomer looked at me to clarify what Mikayla had said was true. "Did she really kiss you Brady?" I nodded my head, unable to trust my mouth.

Boomer sighed. "Alright. You win this one Makoola." Mikayla smiled as Boomer walked out of the room before turning to me. Mikayla reached up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night Brady." I nodded my head slowly, still trying to understand what was going on. Mikayla gave me a small push, causing me to walk out of her room. "G-Good night Mikayla." I stuttered as she stood in her doorway. "Good night Brady." Mikayla smiled before closing her door. I shook my head before walking to my room and getting ready for bed. As I crawled into bed I thought of what had happened just ten minutes ago. I then slowly fell asleep, my thoughts swirling around Mikayla.

**The Next Morning**

_Thud! _"Ow, Mikayla!" I was woken up by the sound of my brother hitting the floor. "Come on Boomer, you don't get to sleep in today." Boomer muttered something under his breath, earning him a smack on his arm from Mikayla. "Just get dressed and meet me in the throne room." Mikayla exclaimed. I listened as Boomer walked into the bathroom to change before feeling something soft press against my cheek. I allowed a small smile to creep its way onto my face. "Time to get up Brady." Mikayla whispered in my ear. I stayed still, pretending I was still asleep.

"Come on you goofball. I know you're awake." Mikayla shook my shoulders slightly. I started to smile wider, trying hard not to. I opened my eyes slightly so that I could see Mikayla but she couldn't see my eyes. Mikayla leaned down once more to give me another kiss on the cheek, but I was ready this time. When she neared my cheek I turned my head so that I gave her a proper kiss instead. We kissed for a moment before breaking apart. Mikayla backed up slightly, allowing me to sit up. I smiled at Mikayla who was trying to hide her blushing face. I quickly climbed out of bed and stood next to her before pulling her into a hug.

"Good morning Kayla." I felt the shivers that ran down her spine when I whispered in her ear. "God morning Brady." Mikayla smiled at me. "You should probably go wait for Boomer." I smiled at Mikayla who in turn nodded her head. "Will you be downstairs in a few minutes?" I nodded my head. "Alright then, I'll see you in a few minutes then." With this Mikayla gave me one final hug before walking out of the room.

I smiled as I walked into the bathroom, passing Boomer who had just walked out. "Good luck today bro." I teased Boomer who in turn rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. I shook my head in amusement before changing into black shorts, a purple shirt, and a black jacket. **(Good King Hunting episode outfit.) **After I was done changing clothes I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair before walking out of the bathroom and downstairs to the throne room. When I walked into the room Mikayla had her back to me. I slowly crept up behind her before covering her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I teased. Mikayla smiled. "Hmm, is it the boy king who I kissed?" I smirked. "Maybe…" I whispered in Mikayla's ear, causing her to giggle slightly. I uncovered Mikayla's eyes, allowing her to spin around and hug me. I gave Mikayla a small kiss on the cheek before sitting on the throne, Mikayla sitting on my lap. Boomer then walked back into the room. He took one glance at Mikayla and I before rolling his eyes and handing Mikayla her food. "Anything else?" Boomer questioned. Mikayla turned to me.

"Would you like something to eat Brady?" I smiled as I nodded my head. "Sure thing! Can I have some bacon, eggs, and an apple?" Boomer nodded his head before turning and storming out of the room. Mikayla and I both smiled at each other before leaning in for another kiss. _It's good to be king._

* * *

**Done! What did you guys think? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
